Zombie Night
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Esa noche el cielo lloró lágrimas de sangre. / ¡Reto FanFiction!


Zombie Night.

Karin estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, o tan plácidamente como podría dormir con la preocupación de saber que su hermano luchaba en una guerra, y más que su padre había ido a unírsele… y también otra persona muy especial que esperaba estuviera bien.

Normalmente era difícil despertarla, Yuzu perdía unos buenos diez minutos cada mañana obligándola a dejar su cama, pero cuando sintió un frío pulsante y despiadado calándole los huesos sus ojos inevitablemente se abrieron de golpe. Se hubiera levantado a buscar unas mantas extras, de no ser porque vio una sombra justo junto a su cama.

Estuvo a punto de gritar quién demonios era, pero su boca se encontró inmediatamente sofocada por una fuerte mano y antes de que pudiera sentir el pánico invadirla unos familiares ojos turquesas le devolvieron la mirada, vislumbrándose un poco por la tenue luz que dejaban pasar las densas nubes que esa noche cubrían la luna.

Toshiro. Era Toshiro. Él estaba bien y estaba aquí, frente a ella.

Se relajó y él alejó su mano.

-Toshiro…- no pudo evitar sonreír. –He estado tan preocupada por ti…- casi no podía creer que él estuviera aquí. -¿Qué sucedió en la guerra? ¿Están bien mi papá y mi hermano?- se angustió un poco y más cuando él no contestó. -¿Están bien, verdad?-

-Karin…- ella se congeló al escuchar su voz. Sonaba tan… diferente. Más gruesa, menos suave, más bien gutural y ronca, casi como sí le costara pronunciar correctamente.

-¿T-Toshiro?- preguntó con duda. -¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso te hirieron?- tal vez estaba lastimado y le costaba mantenerse consciente.

-Karin…- de nuevo su voz fue áspera mientras arrastraba las dos simples silabas que conformaban su nombre.

Ella abrió la boca para volver a preguntarle sí estaba bien, pero en ese momento sus labios fueron ocupados por los suyos con fuerza en un beso descuidado y demandante, nada como alguna vez fantaseó secretamente que podría ser su primer beso con el chico del que estaba enamorada.

Él se apartó pronto y ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía intentando recuperarse del shock.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso, Hitsugaya Toshiro?- apenas se contuvo de chillar por no querer despertar a su hermana que dormía en la cama de al lado a unos pocos metros.

-Karin…- volvió a repetir.

-Ya deja de decir mi nombre.- frunció el ceño. -¿Podrías decir algo más aunque sea para variar?- rodó los ojos.

-Vi…-

¿Qué?- pestañeó confundida.

-Vivo… tú… me haces… sentir… vivo.- sus manos muchísimo más frías de lo normal se posaron en sus mejillas, deslizándose por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros en una caricia gentil que la hizo ruborizar aún más que sus palabras.

-Toshiro ¿qué es lo que pasa?- indagó más preocupada que nunca. –No entiendo nada.-

-Karin…- esos hermosos ojos se acercaron mucho más a ella y su respiración bañó su nariz. Su aliento olía a sangre. –Da… Dame… m… ma… más…- volvió a atrapar sus labios con los suyos, esta vez fue un beso más corto, pero mucho más brusco. –Quiero sentir… más…- volvió a besarla y esta vez sus dientes tomaron su delicado labio inferior entre los suyos y mordieron con fuerza.

Ella jadeó al sentir un agudo dolor y lo empujó lejos abruptamente, sintiendo una gota de sangre rodar por su barbilla.

-¡¿Qué mierda, Toshiro?!- esta vez no se contuvo de gritar, completamente horrorizada. -¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- él estaba actuando raro, demasiado raro, como sí… como sí… como sí no fuera él en lo absoluto. -¿Toshiro?- volvió a mirarlo.

La oscuridad en la habitación era densa, la noche era nublada y apenas podía apreciar el contorno de su cuerpo y el brillo en sus ojos.

Sus ojos… ahora que los veía bien, había algo muy raro en sus ojos. Eran tan brillantes como siempre, pero su mirada estaba desenfocada y el color era casi imperceptiblemente más oscuro, y el brillo no era el mismo de siempre, había algo siniestro en su mirada y de repente la forma en la que la observaba tan fijamente la hizo temblar de auténtico miedo que nunca esperó que él pudiera inspirarle.

De pronto, las nubes parecieron dejar de cubrir a la luna aunque sea por unos pocos segundos, y esos segundos fueron más que suficientes para que Karin se quedara sin aliento al ver la verdadera apariencia del chico frente a ella.

Su piel era roja, tan roja como la sangre. Él vestía de blanco y su cabello estaba más revuelto que de costumbre. Y tanto su blanca ropa como su blanco cabello estaban cubiertos de sangre que claramente no era suya. Su postura era erguida, pero su cabeza parecía colgar desganada por encima de su cuello. Y había un indicio de baba en la comisura de sus labios.

Él parecía… él se veía casi como un… un… Zombi.

-Karin… dame más…- volvió a acercarse a ella, que estaba demasiado asustada como para alejarse o hacer nada que no sea temblar. –Karin…- colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y apretó con fuerza, tanta que hasta creyó escuchar sus huesos crujir. –Quiero sentirme… vivo…- esas palabras que le habían parecido tan bellas, de repente adquirieron un significado oscuro y aterrador. –Dame más… dame…- y volvió a besarla.

Su beso la lastimaba, sus dientes rasgaban sus labios y cuando forzó su lengua en el interior de su boca pudo sentir el sabor de la sangre. Él la empujó para recostarla en la cama y se le subió encima, pero ella no pudo ser capaz de reaccionar sino hasta que lo sintió rasgar su ropa.

-¡Suéltame!- hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo aunque sea un poco, aunque no logró quitárselo de encima. -¡Tú no eres Toshiro! ¡Toshiro no es así! ¡Él no haría esto! ¡Detente ahora o lo pagaras! ¡Haré que pagues!- no había forma de que este fuera Toshiro, debía ser un impostor, y se encargaría de que su hermano y su padre lo hagan pedazos...

Esperen. Pensando en su familia, recién cayó en cuenta de que no había oído ni un sonido de parte de Yuzu a pesar de haber gritado histéricamente varias veces.

Con el corazón latiendo ruidosamente en sus oídos, volteó lentamente en dirección a la cama de su hermana. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, pero aún podía ver figuras, y la figura que vio sobre la otra cama en la habitación fue una que nunca podría olvidar.

Yuzu estaba durmiendo de costado como siempre, con su cabeza sobre la almohada. El problema era que su cabeza estaba varios centímetros lejos de su cuello.

Karin no había creído que era posible gritar y sollozar al mismo tiempo, pero de algún modo eso fue lo que hizo mientras intentaba apartar a Hitsugaya con todas sus fuerzas, no queriendo más que correr hacia su hermana y comprobar que sus ojos la engañaban, que ella estaba bien y que mañana volvería a batallar diez minutos para arrastrarla fuera de la cama.

Por desgracia, no fue capaz de apartar al fuerte shinigami por más que luchó y luchó. Él solo la sujetó con más fuerza mientras ahora besaba su cuello, llenándolo de su saliva y su propia sangre cuando mordía demasiado fuerte, aunque ella no sintió ningún dolor, solo siguió gritando el nombre de Yuzu.

-E… ella… ella era una… amenaza.- cayó sus gritos al escucharlo decir algo que no sea lo mucho que la necesitaba. –Se interpondría… tenía que… eliminar.- Karin lo miró horrorizada, antes de caer lánguida entre sus brazos, permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, pero no le importó. –Karin…- él siguió murmurando su nombre mientras besaba y mordía todo su cuerpo. –Karin… Karin… Karin…. Quiero más… Karin… Karin…- ella solo lo dejó hacer, ya sin luchar más.

Toshiro había matado a Yuzu, la mató para poder violar tranquilamente a Karin. Este era el chico que amaba, y acababa de arrebatarle todo de una manera tan retorcida y cruel que solo le quedaba desear que terminara pronto el trabajo y le quitara la vida también.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Aquí el octavo fic del Reto FanFiction q ya les explique en mi fic Amenaza Potencial!

Género: Horror.

No me juzguen, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo horror :'v Y aparte mi primera vez escribiendo algo de Toshiro Zombie, aunq desde hace mucho q quiero hacerlo xP

Creo q no me salió muy bien... pero igual fue interesante xD

En un rato subire otros dos fics! Porq como les dije quiero llegar a los 250 fics HK antes de q acabe el año uwu

Ojala q esto les haya horrorizado, porq esa era la intención hoy XD Y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
